The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a fuel injection quantity at the time of starting a Diesel engine and a method for controlling a fuel injection quantity at the time of starting a Diesel engine.
Conventionally, a fuel injection quantity at the time of starting a Diesel engine is set by referring to a water temperature and an engine speed at the time of starting, and a previously-prepared fuel injection quantity map.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-9054 discloses that a line pressure of an automatic transmission is controlled according to a parameter relating to an engine power.